


For There, A Light

by Noxaura_Cille



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Loss of Control, possible suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxaura_Cille/pseuds/Noxaura_Cille
Summary: and sometimes you think there, somewhere, is hope. (but you are wrong)





	For There, A Light

And sometimes you think, there, somewhere, is hope and a smiling sunshine sunset moon.

But you are wrong, for the pain of guilt and crushed dreams forms a looming shadow over the horizon and swallows the light you see which beckons you into the deceptively comfortable embrace within.

And the control you have over your soul and heart slips just a bit. Just enough, though, and oh how it hurts.

And _oh_ , how they are angry at you. For how dare you allow your control to slip for even a second? That careful hold you struggle to keep up.

And they will always be angry at you, scared of you, but you miss their friendship and loyalty. And your brother hasn't spoken nicely... or even neutrally... to you in so long, has he? So, so long. And you are lonely. Their loyalty is what you miss, their companionship is what you miss.

If you ever had it. Did you ever have it?

(And that thought makes you sad, for you are alone)

There is a shadow in the corner... And you ache, for it is you, yours, but it is not you or yours for the picture is warped somehow, for some reason, in some way...

(Too flickery, too vague, too fleeting, too mishappen, too flame-fire-devil-rage-calm-hell-demon-monster-deformed and too vicious)

And when you fall?

Your control is slipping so far you see the blue coming up over your shoulder. And they are so, oh-so angry. Still oh-so angry.

And it hurts.

Oh, how it hurts.

And when you fall?

The ground has never looked so soft...

(Warm and comforting, asphalt and tile and you and your dreams and your feeble fickle control)

And when you fall?

Well, they can't be angry at a dead man.

(dead men can't talk, dead men can't fail, dead men can't harm, dead men can't feel pain...)

And when you fall?

The stop has never felt so gentle...

(cradle and basket, rock-rock-fall-shatter-break

the wood was flimsy anyway... burned too quickly, too fast...

blue-agony-screams-beast- _please_ )

And when you fall?

There is a light, hiding in the shadows.

(but you are wrong)

But it is far too away now. For you have fallen and your dreams are burning, burning, burning in the blue.

And when you stop?

The fire is extinguished.

(gone, vanish, dust, ash, smoke, nothing)

And sometimes you think, there, somewhere, is hope and a smiling sunshine sunset moon.

(for the pain of guilt and crushed dreams forms a looming shadow over the horizon and _devours the light, there where it beckons deceptively_ )

But you are wrong.

(Always, always wrong)

And the control you have over your soul and heart slips just a little bit more...

Gone, gone, _gone, gone,_ blue, blue, blue, fire, flame

(Hotter than Hellfire, cooler than flame.)

And the candle is extinguished.

And there...

A light, calling in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> just some more blarb, possibly in the Letter From 'verse. Maybe... Who knows? *innocent whistle, wink*
> 
> _~Nox_


End file.
